


Hunters of Lust

by Heikitsune25



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/M, Femdom, Monster on Girl, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Samus's mission to hunt down a rumored super weapon takes a sexual turn when an augmentation to her suit causes it to malfunction and make her go nearly mad with lust. Not the hunt is on for whoever can sedate her lust in this fuck or be fucked gang of hunters.Commissioned by scribEyeSteak





	Hunters of Lust

Hunters of Lust

  
Ch. 1

  
Kanden

  
The fight was going on for far too long for Samus's liking.

"Tch!" The bounty hunter clicked her teeth as she ducked a plasma shot form Kanden. A super-soldier experiment gone wrong; the insane Kaden kept up the pressure on the bounty hunter. Giving her little room to counter, but it was still room. As she rolled form her cover, a plasmas shot just grazing her helmet and fired to cannon blast the sent the broken experiment through a stone pillar. Though that only seemed to anger him further.

Her mission was meant to be a simple one. Investigate this so-called 'ultimate power' that strange message that the federation has translated and destroy it before anyone else can get their hands on it.

"Ha!" One would think fighting a crazy fail experiment would be where things started to go awry. Yet as the bounty hunter flipped over Kaden's cannon fire, firing off two shots of her own the since the other hunter flying, she found herself not caring about how she should be pulling her punches since she's not meant to kill any of the other hunters on this planet unless necessary.

Things had become complicated when she noticed an annoying side effect to the new weapon augmentation for her suit given to her by the federation. It worked as intend. Keeping her body at the right temperature to deal with extremely violent and volatile elements on the planet. Even when she is outside of her suit. It was just a very small drawback.

"Hmph!" A well-placed shot from her cannon finally hit the right mark and sent the light green serpent-like alien flying back. His body falling to ground unconsciousness.

In her suit, the bounty hunter panted yet not from fatigue. Her face is flushed, and her body tingled but not form a fever.

*Hazardous contaminate detected. Disarming suit for maintenance and medical checkup*

Even if her suit sensed it that way.

Like clockwork, her suit shut down. Vanishing in a flash of light and leaving her in her skintight zero suit where evidence of her affliction could be seen. In her extremely stiff throbbing nipples poking at her suit. And the large damp spot at her crotch.

Samus is not just horny. She NEEDS to fuck something. The side effect of the augmentation and her Chozo DNA not having a fun conversation in her body. It is not something simple mediation of a long gunfight could cure. Sex was the only option and if she wanted to continue this mission, she needed to get her rocks off with someone.

And luckily someone is right there for her to use.

Even though Kanden is knocked out, his lower half isn't. A massive dick the same light glowing green color as the rest of its body with an odd cone shape to it.

The dick stood tall and was nearly as long as a forearm and thicker than Samus's wrist. And there is the question as to why the mad hunter would have its genitals out when it knocked out cold.

However, the bounty hunter didn't care. Her body is resistant enough to take something so massive, and she is too horny enough to worry about it.

Ripping a hole in her zero suit, the buxom blonde revealed her angry, leaking sex to the world.

She didn't have the patience to look to see if her foe is completely knocked out as she lowered herself down on his stiff shaft.

"S-shit…" she hissed in utter delight as she felt her cunt get spread open further and further as each ridge entered her. When the cock bottomed out and hit her womb, she threw her head back in a guttural moan.

"Ohhh~…F-fuck yeah…" Samus purred as she bounced up and down. Her belly growing a slight bulge as the shaft hummed in her sex. Her pussy singing in glee as her walls stretched to accommodate such a size. Her hands steadying herself on Kaden's legs as she slammed her large bouncy rear down harder on the quaking cock.

The horny bounty hunter voluptuous chest jiggled in her suit as her pussy quickly reached it's first of many orgasms, she plans to have to finally get rid of the raging lust in her body. Samus bit her lower lip and growled as she felt twat shake with her orgasm ripping through her. Her body shivering as she felt a sweet release wash over her.

"I needed this…" she hissed as her taunt rear slammed down on the alien's waist. Her ass jiggling and shaking as she rode the monster's cock to her next release. Moaning openly in the desert, rocky canyon

Kanden stirred with a with its eyes shooting wide open. Its senses took in everything as it remembered it was in a battle with Samus. He wondered where his opponent was. Above him. Behind him.

"Haaa~~! Fuck yeah!" Ride his dick like she was trying to tame a wild beast. Her pussy eagerly swallowing up his alien shaft as she brazenly moaned in the heated desert air.

Instead of attacking him she is riding his genital. He has no idea why, but this is simply another battle. His insane violent mind thought nothing of beating his opponent to get stronger in any and every form of battle. All he had to do is adapt to the situation.

Out the sides of his body, tentacles spurted out and grabbed Samus. Binding her arms behind her back and wrapping around her ankles. The lime green tendrils are slimy with some sort of mucus coming from the deranged mutant. Each one is even thicker than the cock pulsating inside the bounty hunter as she was grabbed and restrained.

"Ah-glumph!?" The blonde bounty hunter's gasp of shock was gaged by a cock-shaped tentacle ramming in her mouth. The appendage is far bigger the cock in her sex, expanding her throat to its limits. Samus's bright blue eyes went cross as she gagged and choked on the wriggling dick that slithered and pumped down her mouth. Spit flying as tonsils burned and eyes began to water from the strain in her gullet as the snake-like cock seemed to almost go into her belly.

Kaden leaned up and stood back up. Bending Samus's legs up, with arms hooking under them and bracing the back of her head. Another tentacle appeared and shoved itself into Samus anus. Swiftly spreading her pucker and bulging out in belly at such a brutal quick way that she came suddenly and without warning. Throwing her head back as her eyes rolled up as the sudden pleasure of her climax hit her like a starship.

Kaden treated fucking Samus like he was fighting her. Overwhelming her with inhuman, rough-fucking that fit a rampaging monster. His writhing cock pistoned out of the moaning blondes drenched cunt at lighting, hitting her bitch box at a rapid-fire pace that it felt like the bulky fat head of his shaft never left her.

The cock in her ass punched her gut with a slower, but powerful force. Though it went as slow as a speeding jet compared the lighting speeds the cock in her pussy went. It seemed to know which way it should wiggle inside her to hit the right spots in her asshole. Banging at her walls to her to moan through the gag of the cock in her mouth.

The tentacle in her mouth pulled no punches either. Going at equal or even greater speeds than other cocks. Forcing the proud bounty hunter to only gag a moan like a common whore. Yet Samus still has her wits about her. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this easily, she went along with her foe's plan. During her best to suck on the tentacle in her mouth.

Twirling her tongue around as much as she could even though the cock was pumping in her gullet a mile a minute. It easy for her to let herself just fall into Kanden's methods as she felt her lust finally giving way to the multiple orgasms she is finally having. Her moans are willing and joyful for the monster to take advantage of the situation to relieve her of her affliction. And once he's done, she'll blast him with enough of firepower to send flying to the next solar system as a thank you gift.

However, that is something Kaden noted. Once more his insane mind saw this as a battle. And if the wanted to win this battle he had to completely dominate his opponent.

More cocks appeared and pushed themselves inside Samus already full holes. Her mouth stretched even further as two cocks pushed in her already stuffed maw. While her pussy locked up and spray her lust in the air as a second massive bitch breaker of a tentacle cock joined it bothers with a sudden extra intrusion. Her ass, already at capacity, is pushed to its limits as three dicks started thrashing inside her all at once from two more shoving its way inside her.

"Mmpuph! Gulmph! Hackgl!" Suddenly her moans lost all joy and turned int madding cries of broken lust. Her mind now mush as she moaned form just pure pleasure and no coherent thought. Her body on autopilot as it came and came non-stop with constant quivering while her sex would sometimes spray her lust in the air form one strong release.

Her belly bulging through her suit as Kaden did his best to beat the bounty hunter in her lustful battle. Though in unbeknownst to him he had already won a long time ago as Samus was on a none stop orgasm assault. If it wasn't her Chozo DNA, her body would a broken bundle of nerves form the frantic, monstrous fucking the other hunter gave her. Every thrust hitting her like a truck as she moaned and gurgled in dazed delight.

There were no words when Kaden came. The only signs were his tentacles shuddering as they grew slightly and his body just sopping just before he let the cocks explode. Massive lumps of alien jizz traveled up the tentacles and blew inside all the of the cock drunk blondes fuck holes.

Thick green spunk gushed and spewed Samus's over stuff bitch pocket. Her nose fired jets of sperm she couldn't swallow the surge of spunk exploding through the slimy appendage before another fist size ball traveled up the tentacles and in her mouth. Her anus fair better but only because her stomach, growing in size took most of the deluge. By the end of the onslaught of left colored semen, Samus looked as if she was a month pregnant and oozing Kaden's cum from every orifice. Moaning in cock fucked delirium and mindlessly drinking the cum still in her mouth.

And yet the failed experiment wasn't down with cum drunk blonde yet.

Pushing the cum drunk bounty hunter on the ground, balancing her on her shoulders, and her legs spread in the air. Karen rearranged a few of his tentacles, remembering that one must keep its foes on their toes of they wish to win a fight, and changed up how he would continue to fuck to already overly satisfied blonde.

He kept one of his thick appendages in Samus's mouth while pulling out the other two. Both slick and dripping with spit, twinkling in the light as long gooey ropes of it and cum hung from it. Crating hoops of saliva connecting to her lips.

The mad experiment wrapped them around each breast, and then made another to be squeezed between them. He groped and pulled at her soft flesh. Making her swollen nipples nearly pop through her suit as he pumped his other tendril. Smacking her chin that is already strained from the cock barreling in her moaning mouth. The new sensation of having her tits groped and squeezed woke Samus up a little form her sex broken mind. Though it wasn't much as she could only put a little more force into her sucking as she is still a moaning, cock-craving bitch from the monster's relentless pounding.

All the while he nerve stopped slamming his hips into her. Pounding the mewling bounty hunter into the ground. Getting nothing, form her but cock addicted moans as she came again. Squirting her lust over herself and Kanden as he cocks ruined her even further. Tough the monster didn't last that long since he was still coming down from his orgasmic high.

With a powerful thrust that made a crack into the ground, Karen came with even more fury than before. Satisfied he had bested Samus, he let his cocks run wild and cum however and whenever they liked. The one in her mouth only got two thick balls of jizz in her mouth before pulling out and discharging the rest of the heavy load on her face. Not that she had much time taste it as one of the tentacles at her breast pulled away and pushed into her mouth.

Spilling it's seed in her full belly while one cock pulled out her still tight pussy and asshole to spray the rest of her body. The others still inside her merely contented to fill her up completely. It didn't take long for her face and body to be slathered in the bright green deluge as she coughed up some form the cock spilling in her mouth. Her belly bulge and growing form the sheer gallons being of thick cream being poured into her.

Kaden gave one las humiliating spurt on Samus fucked silly face before bringing his tentacles back. A loud roar ripped through the air as he calmed his victory. He gave one last snort at Samus jizz cummed body, her belly finally shrinking as viscous bright green cum spilled out her gaping pussy and gaping anus, before the insane experiment turned on its heel and continued its own quest.

"Haa…." Leaving the bounty hunter satisfied with her lust finally cool but frustrated at how easily she caved. If this was any other day, she would have just blasted the creature and been on her way.

Spitting out some of Kaden's cum, Samus felt that this would a long mission.


End file.
